Naruto Digital Devil Saga Xover Idea
by YamamotoRyu
Summary: Just an Idea thats been jumping in my head for sometime and I want to know what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

The sun turned black and petrified all those unfortunate to be caught by its rays; only humans who had been infected with the power of demons could walk freely in the light. Seven humans infected with the infernal power rose up and through countless battles that raged even after their deaths until all was put right. Time past and the world was reborn a single all powerful demon remained causing destruction and death where ever it roamed, until the day a single man stepped forward and seal the demon away. Time past again and now ninja rule fighting for; power, money, fame, peace, home and family. As one man prepares to plunge the world into an eternal illusion another person simply called Tenshi seeks to stop him by taking away the pawns by releasing a virus that will fuse the bijuu with their current hosts creating a new bloodline. Nine new Atma Brands shine in the dark waiting to be unleashed. Naru Hina pairing

Jinchuuriki Atma Brands:

Bijuu : Atma : Element : Location of Brand : Host

Ichibi : Sandstorm Atma : Sand / Wind & Earth : Forehead : Sabaku no Gaara

Niibi : Hellfire Atma : Fire : Left Forearm : Nii Yugito

Sanbi : Tsunami Atma : Water : Right Leg : Haku (1)

Yonbi : Lava Bolt Atma : Lava / Fire & Earth : Right Hand : Roshi

Gobi : Steam Blast Atma : Steam / Fire & Water : Left Hand : Han

Rokubi : Bubble Burst Atma : Bubble / Water & Wind : Back : Utakata

Nanabi : Vajra Armor Atma : Metal / Earth & Lightning : Left Leg : Fuu

Hachibi : Thunder Surge Atma : Lightning : Right Forearm : Killer B

Kyuubi : Fox Crown Atma : Gravity (2) & Plasma / Lightning, Wind & Fire (3) : Chest : Uzumaki Naruto

**Authors Note: Ok first up the Ashura virus has been altered so the the Jinchuuriki no longer need to feed on other demons or humans to stay sane. Instead they just get really hungry and consume much more food than they normally would; in other words Naruto's 20 bowls of ramen becomes 40 bowls. Second the Bijuu aren't gone they just can't be unsealed from their hosts until the hosts die. When the host dies the bijuu is released into the ether / spirit world while there body reforms. While they are inside their hosts they will act as mentors for their hosts new powers teaching them abilities when the bijuu deems his or her host ready [much like a zanpakuto spirit from Bleach does]. (1) Yes I know Yagura is Sanbi's jinchuuriki however in my story idea Yagura and Sanbi broke free of Madara / Tobi early and Isobu went into hiding ever since. When Tenshi released the Ashura Virus Haku and Sanbi were just in the right place at the wrong time. With Haku's Hyoton bloodline and the water manipulation that comes with it was a perfect match for the Sanbi thus the two became one. (2) I'm actually still up in the air about the Gravity element for Kyuubi seems too much like the Rinnegan to me so I may just remove it entirely. (3) As for how I came up with plasma for the Kyuubi I feel it fits better for his powers in this story than just using pure life energy (chakra) for his attacks; anyways how the plasma is made is Lightning supercharges the Wind which in turn feeds Fire pushing the heat to new heights which cause the gasses in the air around him to ionize.**

**So tell me what you think love this Idea? Hate it? Got some suggestions? Bring em on. Just no flames please constructive criticism only. Thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2

PetitionCopy, sign and post

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

fenrir the vicious

Majin Hentai X

YamamotoRyu


End file.
